


SuperCorp Week 2K17: Christmas Edition

by JAGWriting (JeezusGut)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Mostly Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 04:31:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13092462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeezusGut/pseuds/JAGWriting
Summary: DAY 1 (Dec 18th): You’re my secret Santa and I got a rather important gift for you while hoping you don’t realize that I’m in love with you.DAY 2 (Dec 19th): So… you’ve mistletoe all over the place.DAY 3 (Dec 20th): We both missed our flight, now is Christmas Eve and we’re stuck in the airport.DAY 4 (Dec 21th): Please, pretend to be my date so my family can stop asking when I’m going to get married.DAY 5 (Dec 22th): I want to put the star on the tree but I’m too short and oh, you’re lifting me up.DAY 6 (Dec 23th): Body switch.DAY 7 (Dec 24th): Time travel.





	1. Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

> Lena freaks out over getting the perfect gift for her best friend/not so secret crush/love of her life Kara when she picks her as her Secret Santa gift exchange.
> 
> (Unbeta-ed, semi-edited. Hopefully not too bad.)

Secret Santa 

“Alex, please, I need your help,” pleaded Lena with the aloof agent. Lena was so far out of her element that she had actually followed through on her absurd notion of asking the older Danvers sister for help. Normally, she would have ran straight to Kara in this type of situation, but, considering the blonde, blue eyed beauty was the inadvertent cause of her distress, Lena’s options were limited. Sam might have been a better choice, but she was too busy with running L-Corp and trying to be the best possible working mother to Ruby, Lena’s goddaughter. Winn was out of the question since he was utterly unable of keeping his mouth shut when it came to affairs involving the Danvers girls. James was still a tad cold and wary around her though they had managed to come to a mutually civil working relationship, for the most part. Thus, Lena was left with seeking aid from the one and only Alex Danvers.

“Lena, you’re making a bigger deal out of this than necessary. It’s just a gift exchange,” replied Alex nonchalantly while sipping her Double Fudge Peppermint Caramel Mocha with Whipped Cream and Holiday Sprinkles, a Noonan’s seasonal special. “Kara will love whatever you get her simply because you’re the one that got it. Besides it’s not like money is going to be an issue, right?”

Lena scoffed at the auburn haired woman’s bluntness. “Well, no obviously not, but I don’t want to just buy her something expensive and shiny. Unless, you really think she would like a nice necklace or piece of jewelry. Or maybe some sort of pre-paid card for endless potstickers or something. But gift cards are so informal, and she’s my best friend. Kara deserves more than that, right?” Lena rambled on getting more and more animated, hands beginning to gesticulate wildly. Alex realized she would have to calm the usually cool and put together CEO.

“Lena,” Alex began grabbing Lena’s hands and placing them on the table. “Calm down and breathe, okay? Look, if this is really a big deal for you, how about we walk around the mall a bit and see if anything inspires you. Besides, I got to finish up my own gift shopping, so we’ll kill multiple birds with one stone. Deal?” Lena merely nodded her head in agreement afraid that she would devolve into another rant would she to open her mouth. Both women stood up depositing their small collection of trash into the nearest waste basket and ambled around the shopping center.

“So, you haven’t gotten your Secret Santa gift either then?” asked Lena finding the silence to be slightly unbearable.

“No, I took care of that a while back. Hope Sam has my tastes when it comes to whiskey.”

Lena chuckled at the revelation. “I have no doubt that you and Sam share a multitude of _tastes_ including your preference in alcohol.”

Alex glared at Lena’s response trying to see if any double meaning was intended. “Well…good. Anyhow, since you’re here, maybe you can help me out on some gift ideas for Winn and James?”

“I thought you said your Secret Santa was Sam?” inquired Lena taking in the sights of families with children getting in line to talk to the mall Santa and people running around trying to find the perfect gifts as shops ran out of stock with the dwindling time until the big day.

“Oh, she is. And that’s definitely the big gift, but we also get some smaller gifts for everyone else, you know?” Realization hit Alex as they took a few steps further. “Oh, crap. Did Kara not mention that? I mean, it’s fine; you don’t have to have gifts for everyone, Lena. It’s just a Superfriends thing. Not that you’re not a Superfriend or anything because of course you are. It’s just that…shit.”

Lena had half a mind to let the agent continue to dig herself deeper into her spiral, but mercy won out the moment. “It’s fine, Alex. No, Kara did not mention that part, but I took the liberty of having Jess and Sam inform me of the standard protocols concerning friendly, informal Christmas parties. Providing gifts to all involved is apparently a rather common practice, unsurprisingly.”

Alex stopped dead in her tracks upon hearing Lena’s words. “You asked your friend and secretary what to expect and do for a Christmas party?”

Lena immediately cast her sight down at the ground when she heard Alex’s question. Lena understood her background and experience was uncommon, even among the elite. While she had mostly moved on from her past, the small reminders of her abnormal life still held a modicum of control and shame. Lena put on her cold façade ingrained into her from years of being under the tutelage of the Luthors before matching her gaze to Alex’s face.

“Yes. I was raised a Luthor, so my familiarity with the holiday season is attending business and charity galas for mostly appearance sake, avoiding family and the leering eyes of the sons of business partners at the annual Luthor Christmas party at our ancestral home, and trying my best to subtly piss off mother while being forced to smile for the traditional Christmas picture that would be used for the company Christmas cards. I have no real background to understand what the expectations are for an informal gathering of friends for Christmas. The closest would be drinking peppermint Schnapps with my boarding school compatriots when our families couldn’t be bothered to make arrangements to return for the holiday break. We didn’t exchange gifts, but we did raid the kitchens for the better sweets and food during that time. It was overall not unpleasant.”

Lena tried to play off her remarks as seemingly unremarkable, but Alex could see past the woman’s armor. She may not be at Kara’s level of reading and knowing the youngest Luthor, frankly Alex doubted that anyone would ever be as good as Kara when it came to understanding Lena Luthor, but she could see how affected and insecure Lena was with revealing this bit of her past. She would deny it, even years after the fact, but this was the moment that Alex decided that Lena was one of them; one of the random orphans that got caught in the pull and gravity of Kara Danvers Zor-el. One of the lost and lonely who found family and friends and life and joy in the haphazard collection that the Kryptonian pieced together and refused to let go. This was the moment, or at least one of the first, when Alex adopted Lena as an honorary Danvers and sister. Though if the endless heart eyes, casual touches, and inability to not be around one another when they were in the same room, Alex thought it likely that one day Lena would be more than just an honorary Danvers. This all raced through her mind as Alex Danvers wrapped her arms around Lena Luthor and gave her the tightest hug possible.

Lena became stiff and confused by the sudden display of emotion and vulnerability from the generally stoic and badass DEO agent. She had not expected this response from her story. Perhaps if she had been with Kara she would have been ready for a hug, but Lena did not believe she had that kind of relationship with Alex. They had, of course, gotten friendlier throughout the year. It was nearly impossible not to when you’ve shared drunken stories of heartache and revelry. However, this level of intimacy with the woman was new to Lena, and she reacted in surprise. It took a moment before Lena finally returned the embrace. Lena was unsure if Alex’s reaction was one of pity or something else, but the warmth and stability of the taller woman’s arms grounded Lena in the moment and returned her from the darker corners of her mind her thoughts were beginning to crawl into. They held the clasp for a minute more before separating. Neither woman was comfortable with acknowledging what had occurred. Both had reached their limit of emotional vulnerability for the day.

“Homemade.” Lena looked at Alex in confusion.

“What?”

Alex tried to casually wipe her eyes, and Lena allowed her the belief that she had not noticed the small tears forming in the corners of Alex’s eyes. “You should try to make something for Kara. I mean, you can literally buy her an island, and, yeah, Kara would love that, but if you are trying to give her something meaningful that she’ll cherish then go for something small, personal, and preferably with some level of work on your part. She’ll be over the moon if you give her a gift like that.”

“Small, personal, and with a touch of effort on my part…I can work with that. Thank you, Alex.” Lena hoped that the unstated _for everything_ was understood by the agent.

“Of course, Lena. Now, you can repay the favor by telling me what a fellow geeky tech nerd would want as a gift.”

“Deal.” The two women continued walking through the shopping center a bit lighter and freer than they were before.

*** 

Lena was late. It was not intentional, obviously, but being the CEO of two major corporations didn’t exactly allow for a set schedule with no potential new issues arising. Once she managed to take care of one crisis another seemed to pop up that needed her immediate attention. Thankfully, Lena was finally done with putting out the many metaphorical, and the few literal (thanks R&D department), fires for the year and all that remained was to try and enjoy the rest of the holiday season. The first stop was Kara’s annual holiday party. So, yes, Lena was annoyed and disappointed by her tardiness, but she had arrived and was ready to disperse her gifts, one in particular. Lena took a moment to gather herself and took a few quick breaths before knocking on the door. Of course, the door was opened before Lena could actually make contact with the wooden entrance.

“Lena!” stated Kara enthusiastically. “You’re here!”

The sight of her best friend immediately set a sense of relief throughout Lena’s body. The stress of the day’s battles with departments and budgets and media perceptions and old, white men trying to tell her how to do things she was infinitely more knowledgeable of completely ebbed away in Kara’s presence. Of course, with the relief also came the small embers of more that always roared to life deep in Lena’s belly when she saw the blonde Kryptonian. It was an unfortunate circumstance for Lena to have fallen in love with her straight best friend. One she was unluckily familiar with. Somehow Kara wearing a gaudy and loud “ugly” sweater seemed to only breathe more life into the fire of Lena’s desire that was slowly becoming more and more unbearable.

“Yes, I got held up a bit at L-Corp, but now I am all yours, Kara.” Lena really did not intend for her words to have any entendre, but the very obvious blush on Kara’s cheeks was worth the potential vocal faux pas.

“Um, well…good. I mean, uh, come in, come in. Everyone is kind of showing off their gift haul in the living room. You can join them, and I’ll get you a drink?” asked Kara while taking Lena’s coat.

“Oh, am I too late for the gift exchange?” inquired Lena sheepishly. She truly was a tad chagrined at having missed the main event of the party.

“Not really. The Secret Santa is done whenever actually, and everyone just kind of gave the gifts they brought for everyone else. You can give the ones you brought now. No one will mind.”

“Alright, as long as it’s okay. Oh, and I’ll take you up on that offer for a drink, darling.”

Kara nearly floated at the term of endearment from her emerald eyed friend. She always appreciated the many ways Lena referred to her though, admittedly, Kara’s reaction to these nicknames had begun to take on a different, more important significance.

“Right. One Danvers Eggnog Special coming right up,” said Kara as she zipped to the kitchen to prepare Lena’s drink. Lena, on the other hand, walked over to join the rest of the guests currently gushing over their gifts.

“Lena! You finally showed up,” Alex practically shouted upon seeing the young CEO. She was seated rather close to Sam and Ruby on the larger couch while Winn and James were comfortably squatting on the floor. Eliza Danvers was comfortably relaxed on the single armchair observing her family before her. Lena greeted everyone trying to hide the nerves shooting across her whole body.

“Yes, and now that I’m here, the party can truly begin,” responded Lena.

“There’s the girl I remember from boarding school,” said Sam sensing Lena’s need to ease the potential tension. Mercifully, all in attendance simply laughed at the verbal exchange.

“Well, I have gifts for everyone if we are already opening them.”

“Oooh, presents,” exclaimed both Ruby and Winn.

“Ruby,” said Sam with an apparent warning in her voice while simultaneously Alex glared at and addressed her IT nerd, “Winn.”

“Sorry,” both said irked by their mutual lack of tact.

Lena unsuccessfully attempted to stifle a laugh as she dispersed the gifts she brought for everyone. Kara returned with Lena’s drink just as she gave away the last box she was carrying.

“Hope, you enjoy your presents and Happy Holidays,” stated Lena.

Everyone immediately tore into their gifts to see what their billionaire friend had obtained for them. Alex was the first to fully unwrap her present and almost cried at the sight of a bottle of whiskey that was older than everyone present at the party.

“Wow, Lena. I’m pretty sure that bottle is more expensive than the one you got me this year. Should I be offended?” asked Sam with no real bite to her question.

“Ha ha. If you noticed, Alex’s gift did not include the personally engraved glassware, so yes her bottle is more expensive than yours. Deal with it, Arias.”

“We could, um, maybe share a drink or two. If you want, of course. No pressure or anything,” rambled Alex avoiding eye contact with Sam.

“Yeah, I’d like that very much, Alex,” replied Sam with a wide smile that reached her eyes plastered on her face. Everyone agreed to ignore the obvious growing attraction between the two women and the massive eye roll Ruby delivered behind her mother’s back.

“Oh my god! How did you? Where did you? This isn’t supposed to hit the civilian market for another two years. And that’s still mostly rumors,” yelled an excited Winn gripping a tablet like it was the Holy Grail.

“I have an acquaintance at the Korean facility who owes me a favor. You will have to sign a small NDA and agree to provide some feedback over the next two years, but it is all yours, Winn.” Winn was nodding his head enthusiastically at the requirements while trying not to cry over his fancy new tablet.

“Um, I’m not sure what this is, Lena,” said James holding up his gift in quiet confusion.

“Ah, yes, it’s a portable quad lens holder. A classmate at MIT was a bit of a photography junkie. She invented that to safely hold four lenses for her DSLR, so that she could easily exchange them without having to fumble through her case. It will fit most lenses for the popular brands. I just thought you might get some use out of it. It comes with a lifetime warranty, so if it ever breaks or needs some adjustments, you’re all set.”

James looked in awe at the gift in his hands and at the woman who had bestowed it to him. He looked around at the rest of the party. No one seemed to hold any animosity whatsoever toward the youngest Luthor. In fact, she seemed completely like she belonged here in Kara’s apartment among the Superfriends. It probably had something to do with her standing right nest to Kara as she sipped the famous Danvers eggnog with Kara’s arm wrapped around her waist and… _Oh, well that’s certainly new and unexpected_ , thought James the last few puzzle pieces clicking into place.

“Thank you, Lena. This is really thoughtful.”

“No problem, James. I’m glad you like it.”

Eliza was the last to open her gift. Besides Alex, this was the one that Lena was really anxious about. She wanted to impress the Danvers matriarch for the obvious reasons. Lena hoped that her gift to Kara’s mother would be well received and not overstepping any boundaries.

“Plane tickets?” asked Eliza clearly muddled by her gift.

“A full itinerary actually, Dr. Danvers. Um, Alex and Kara have told me about some of your research, and I am aware of the limitations of available funds for most universities, so, and I hope this isn’t overstepping, I took the liberty of providing a reprieve of sorts. You will be attending the conference on xenobiology and practical technological applications in Vienna next year as a consultant for L-Corp. Travel, lodging, meals, and a per diem will be provided for the entirety of the trip, so you won’t have to worry about anything. You’ll even have the opportunity for one-on-one and roundtable discussions outside of the panels with most of the presenters. And you’ll also have VIP access including attendance to the black tie gala. Technically, you’ll have to write up a report for L-Corp about any pertinent projects that could have long term potential, but really that’s a minor formality that you really won’t have to fulfill, honestly.”

Lena took a long drink of her eggnog to stop her from rambling any further. All in attendance was shocked at the generosity of Eliza’s gift unsure of how to react or respond. The quiet stillness was getting to Lena’s nerves, and she silently prayed that anyone would end the awkward exchange. Eliza placed her gift back in its box, stood up from the armchair, and hugged the slightly shaking ravenette while rubbing firm circles on her back. Lena fell into the older woman’s embrace taking in the feelings of comfort and warmth and the scents of lavender and cinnamon wondering if this is what a mother was supposed to feel and smell like. Lena hoped that no one could see the small tears forming at her eyes nor hear the nearly silent cries she was stifling. Eliza allowed the young woman time in her arms to recoup while glaring at the rest of the attendants with the silent understanding that no one was to mention this moment. No one disagreed. Once Lena was calm, Eliza separated from the hug but kept her arms on Lena’s shoulders.

“Thank you, Lena. This was a very thoughtful gift.”

“Your welcome, Dr. Danvers.”

“Ah, no, young lady that will not do. You can call me, Eliza.”

Lena genuinely smiled at the small gesture. “Okay, Eliza.” It had been an unexpectedly emotional moment, and Lena was practically drained.

“Hey, I have your gifts in my room, Lena. You should come pick them up,” said Kara trying to give her friend an excuse to be away from the group. She was aware of how deeply Lena felt these types of interactions and did not want her friend to be overwhelmed.

“My gifts?” asked Lena.

“Yeah, silly. Your gifts. Come on,” Kara responded grabbing Lena’s hand and leading her to her bedroom. The partition did not provide a lot of privacy but enough that her friends and family would not interrupt nor interfere. Kara’s bedroom was surprisingly quiet considering the revelry going on in the other room. There was a small pile of wrapped presents on Kara’s bed all addressed to Lena. Lena was engrossed in the sight of the evidence of Kara’s friends and family thinking about her that she did not notice Kara come up behind her.

“So, I wasn’t your Secret Santa. I actually got my mom, but, uhm, I’m pretty sure you managed to upstage me a bit out there. Still, I got you something, and I wanted to give it to you without everyone around. Anyways, here,” stated Kara pressing a small box into Lena’s hands. Lena slowly opened the box gasping at its contents.

“This is a..”

“Yeah, it is. You mentioned how you never really did the whole cliché friendship bracelet thing as a kid when we watched that movie a few weeks back. Then you talked about how you always wished you could have bought a charms bracelet, but Lillian considered it to be cheap, costume jewelry that was beneath a Luthor to wear. So, I thought I’d take care of two of your childhood fantasies by getting you a friendship charm bracelet,” explained Kara beaming with pride at her words. “May I?” she asked taking the bracelet from the box. Lena could only shake her head affirmatively in response. Kara began explaining the charms as she clasped the jewelry onto Lena’s wrist.

“So, the House of El sigil should be pretty obvious.”

“Of course.”

“And, uh, the green leaf is supposed to be for the one and only time you managed to get me to eat kale.”

“That you know of.”

“Mmm, right. Well, the carousel horse is for when we went to the local fair and you..”

“Rode on a carousel for the first time. You were adamant that I had to ride on one of the horses for my first rotation even though I wanted to sit comfortably in the carriage.”

“It was your first time, Lena. You couldn’t waste it by just sitting in a fancy box. Anyhow, the microscope is for every time you go into one of your adorable science rants…”

“That you still pretend not to understand even though you are a secret genius.”

“Converting all the symbols and numbers into Kryptonian figures is actually kind of hard, so I just let you and Alex enjoy your Earth sciences. The puppy is when we spent that day volunteering at the adoption fair, and they let us have a puppy pile at one point.”

“And I had to get our clothes dry cleaned to get rid of all the puppy fur.”

“True, but it was worth it, right?”

Lena smiled at the blonde woman who was still holding her wrist before answering, “Always.” The moment became heavy and heated. Kara became lost for a moment in the green eyes of her best friend. She awkwardly chuckled in a poor attempt to relieve the growing tension.

“There’s also a certificate in the box for another five charms that you can pick and choose, so, in case, we have other first memories in our friendship you want to commemorate, you can.”

“Kara, I don’t know what to say. I love it,” responded Lena admiring the trinkets on her wrist. “Well, I actually am your Secret Santa, so, uhm, Merry Christmas, Kara,” said Lena as she deposited her gift in Kara’s hands.

“Really? That’s awesome, Lena. And I mean, considering the gifts you got for everyone else, I can only imagine what cool thing you got me,” stated Kara excitedly. Panic momentarily set in for Lena. The gifts she had bought for their friends were thoughtful, to an extent, but mostly were expensive or difficult to get. Lena, conversely, had taken Alex’s advice to heart and decided to make something personal for Kara hoping to express the depth of her emotions and connection to the reporter.

“Oh, um, it’s not that kind of gift, actually. But I can get you something else, if you want. It really wouldn’t be an issue at all. In fact, let me take this back, and I can owe you the Secret Santa gift tomorrow or the next day,” blabbered a flustered Lena.

“Lena, don’t be silly. I’m sure I’ll love whatever you got me,” replied Kara tearing away the wrapping paper and retrieving the contents of her present from Lena. “Is this?”

“Um, yes it is. I know it’s ridiculous, and I should have just bought you a new computer or something, but _someone_ suggested that a personal gift would be best.”

Kara admired the framed sheets as Lena tried to explain. “You framed a copy of my first article?”

“Actually, I framed the original copies of your first article. I had Eve make sure that you would not be anywhere near the records office for the last two weeks while I scoured the department for the originals. It took a few days and several doses of allergy medication, but I found them. After that, it was a simply matter of choosing the frames, backing, color, and ensuring the woman I hired to frame your piece performed only the highest quality work.”

“But why would you?” inquired Kara still in awe of the simply beauty of her gift.

“I know it’s probably a little egotistical considering that I am the subject of your first article, or at least my company’s first major development. But that’s actually why I wanted to do this. This was your first article, your first byline, your first step into becoming Kara Danvers, CatCo’s rising ace reporter. On top of that impressive feat, this article was also our first step in becoming friends. I know we met before when you walked into my office with your cousin, but this was the first time where I felt that we could be more than just passing acquaintances. We disagreed on the technology I was developing, but you never mentioned my brother or my family when defending your position, and you wrote a fair piece that didn’t vilify L-Corp, but didn’t just let us off the leash either. The conversation we had on our couch after was the first time, in a long time, when someone talked to me as Lena and not just another Luthor. In a way, this article is responsible for us becoming us, and I just wanted you to have some tangible evidence of that, I guess. It’s ridiculous looking at it now, and like I said earlier, Kara, I can actually get you something else whenever you want. It would be no trouble at all….”

Lena’s rant was cut off with the sensation of Kara’s hand grabbing her own. “No, Lena, I love this. Thank you,” she replied tightly holding the framed article sheets to her chest. “And I really hope I’m not misreading this.”

“Misreading wha…” Lena did not have time to finish her sentence as Kara’s lips cut her off mid-statement. Lena immediately responded grabbing Kara’s golden lock and deepening the kiss between them. She was unsure who moaned at the sensation of the kiss, but it only further encouraged both women. Eventually, they recalled that though they were in a bedroom, there was still an ongoing party they were expected to be a part of on the other side of the partition. Lena was the first to break away from the kiss but kept her hands firmly clasping Kara’s head and leaning into her forehead.

“I don’t believe you’ve misread anything, Kara,” stated Lena not bothering to hide the joy and giddiness in her voice.

Kara smiled in response. “Good. Stay the night, after the party, please?” she asked uncertainty and anxiety evident in her eyes.

“Yes, if you want.”

“I want.”

“Then, I’ll stay. Merry Christmas, Kara.”

“Merry Christmas, Lena.”

It wasn’t until an hour after the party had ended and the last guest had left that Lena discovered just who her Secret Santa actually was. She opened the gift James had given her while Kara took a quick shower. Lena read the attached card: _For the woman who has, or could literally buy, everything, a cherished memory_ before opening the small box. Inside was a simple, sterling silver frame around a black and white picture of Kara and Lena smiling alone in Kara’s kitchen lost in one another’s eyes ignoring the chaos the last game night had descended into. _A cherished memory indeed._

 

 


	2. Mistle-toed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena has a plan. It's a simple equation really. Mistletoe + One Kara Danvers = Guaranteed, No Regrets Kiss. How hard could it be to pull it off?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, like I said earlier, still playing catch up. Will try to post next chapter before the end of day, but no guarantees. As before, unbeta-ed, slightly edited.

Mistletoe-d 

Lena loved Christmas. It would come as a surprise to most people, even the few who were lucky enough to call her more than a work acquaintance. She never cared for the galas or parties her family through at the ancestral Luthor home. Nor did she enjoy being paraded around during business affairs that she was forced to attend to keep up the pretense of the perfect, wholesome Americana family. Of course, after Lionel’s death and Lex’s descent into madness, the veneer of the picturesque Luthor family fell by the wayside. Hell, Lena had not truly celebrated the holiday for many years. This did not mean that she still did not care for the intent of the season. Good cheer, warmth, family, friends, love: in truth, Lena yearned to feel and experience all the holidays promised.

Perhaps, that innate desire was why Lena was so looking forward to the holidays this year. Public opinion concerning Lena Luthor and L-Corp was at an all-time high. Granted there was still much headway to make concerning public perception, but stocks were up, employee morale was positive, and L-Corp had even managed to break ground into new fields and industries with little to no controversy. She was managing to successfully run another large corporation in a completely different field with her acquisition of CatCo Worldwide Media. Attempts on her life were surprisingly decreasing, and her family had not been responsible for a single one in the last nine months. All in all, Lena’s professional life was on the rise.

Even better, Lena’s personal life was exceeding even her wildest expectations. She had friends that were interested in her beyond her name and prestige and what she could do for others. True, her companions were an abnormal collection of individuals. A, practically, second-in-command field agent for a covert government agency, an NCPD detective who had arrested her at one point, an IT nerd who also works for the covert government agency and happens to share a similar tumultuous familial past, a Pulitzer prize winning journalist who didn’t fully trust her or her motivations, a working mother whom she had known, tangentially, since her boarding school days: yes, Lena had managed to gather a random assortment of friends. At the forefront of her companions though was the one person who had achieved the near impossible, Kara Danvers. Kara barreled into her life and broke down the carefully constructed walls that Lena has built around her heart and soul. Kara, the bubbly, blue-eyed, blonde reporter, had become her best, and for a time only, friend through pure tenacity and willingness to just show up and be there for Lena. They had shared many things, some that Lena had never talked about even with her most expensive therapists, over lunches, coffee dates, and random office visits usually accompanied with doughnuts or whatever other pastries Kara decided Lena “just had to try.” It had been a slow and wonderful process to becoming friends with Kara Danvers.

Thus, Lena was looking forward to the holiday season for the first time in many years. She went all out in decorating both L-Corp and CatCo. Both corporations and every satellite site would be offering time off intermittently for the duration of the holiday season appropriate to employees’ chosen holiday or lack thereof. Inclusive holiday parties and decorations would be held at every L-Corp and CatCo branch. As well, Kara had personally invited Lena to the annual Danvers Christmukkah Party Extravaganza next week. Kara had even gone to the trouble of decorating Lena’s apartment once she heard that Lena had not had the opportunity to do so with her busy work schedule. She arrived home late one night to a fresh, fully decorated, lit tree in her living room. Lights and garland were strung on various walls and arches. Stockings were hung on the mantle over her fireplace that had yet to be used in the warmer California weather. Lena could smell hot chocolate and, most likely, Christmas themed cookies cooling in her kitchen. It was almost too much for Lena to handle and as she was about to burst into tears, Kara popped out from the kitchen with hot chocolate, cookies, and a personally made “ugly” Christmukkah sweater for Lena to wear. Kara claimed it was tradition, and Lena was too overwhelmed by her best friend to attempt to argue. They spent that night watching a carefully curated selection of Christmas specials and eating their weight in sweets.

Yes, Lena was indeed excited for the holiday season this year. In particular, she was interested in the whole “kissing under the mistletoe” tradition that Lena decided would be the perfect opportunity to finally be able to kiss her Kara. Naturally, Lena would rely on some outdated Christmas tradition to kiss her unrequited crush instead of just woman-ing up and telling Kara how she felt. But that possibility held to many unknown variables, and for all her bravado and skills in the boardroom, Lena was a coward when it came to matters of the heart. She loved Kara, hell, she was in love with Kara. She was self-aware enough to know that much, but risking her friendship, her connection, with Kara was out of the question. Lena could survive a lot; in fact, she had evidence to highly defend that position, but not having Kara in her life would be the proverbial straw. So, Lena, in her spinelessness, decided to place mistletoe in several strategic places all throughout CatCo for the, newly reinstated, annual Holiday party.

She had concocted the perfect plan, and several contingencies, to ensure at least one kiss with Kara Danvers. Both Sam and Jess tried to dissuade her from her hare brained scheme, but they were utterly unsuccessful. Lena even brought Hector, albeit under some duress, into her proposal along with her oldest friend and best secretary. They all advised her against her idea one last time before the party began; however, Lena would not be denied.

*** 

Both Lena and James were making the rounds at the festivities as co-bosses and de facto hosts. The party was in full swing by the time Kara and her group arrived. Lena made a beeline for the entrance upon seeing her best friend along with their other friends enter.

“Kara! So wonderful to see you. Winn, Alex, Lyra, a pleasure to see you all as well.” Lena immediately stated once she met the arriving party.

“Riiight. I’m sure you are equally happy to see all of us, Lena,” responded Alex with a knowing smirk plastered on her face.

“Of course,” answered Lena giving her friend a slight glare at her accusation. Thankfully, Kara seemed as oblivious as usual. The group began to move further into the party before being halted by Lena.

“Wait,” she said hands stopping the group from going further. “You all have a bit of a tradition to resolve.” Lena said pointing to the roof above them where a string of mistletoe was hanging.

Everyone followed Lena’s finger upward to see what she was referring to. There was an audible groan from most of the Superfriends once they realized what Lena was pointing at. Immediately Alex grabbed Lyra’s face and planted a quick kiss on her lips. Everyone but Lyra’s face showed shock and a bit of horror concerning the action. Lyra seemed rather pleased with herself.

“Alex, what the hell?!” asked Winn.

“Sorry, Schott, but you’re obviously not my type and there’s no way I was getting stuck kissing my sister. Sorry about the whole grab and kiss without asking, Lyra,” replied Alex.

“It’s alright. You’re a pretty good kisser, so no offense taken.”

Before anyone could say anything further, Kara planted a wet kiss on Winn’s cheek. Lyra’s face contorted in anger before being assured that it was nothing by all parties involved. Lena, on the other hand, was quietly seething at losing such a perfect opportunity.

“Well, I guess that’s covered, right Lena?” Kara asked sheepishly.

“Of course, darling. It’s such a silly tradition anyhow. Enjoy the party, everyone.”

The first attempt had been thwarted, but Lena had planned accordingly for this possibility. She was an MIT educated engineer with an MBA in charge of two of the most successful corporations in the country; surely, she could find a way to share an innocent kiss with her crush. Apparently, the universe had different plans. Every single attempt Lena made to “accidentally” drag Kara underneath some mistletoe seemed to backfire. One of Kara’s many friends or acquaintances or co-workers would somehow show up and need to talk to her at the exact moment Kara and Lena were about to walk under the cursed plant. That’s not to say the mistletoe was ineffective. Several employees appeared to finally confess their mutual feelings, most likely aided by the abundant selection at the open bar, and share their own special moments under the hanging weed. Thankfully, no one had done so with Kara though several employees had managed to share a peck or two with the blonde beauty. It was infuriating how Lena’s plan was working for everyone besides herself. It was time for Lena to pull out all stops and use her ace. She speed dialed Jess and Sam to ensure her final plan was in place.

“Alright. Nothing’s working so far, so moving straight to plan Omega. Is everything in place?” whispered Lena into her phone hoping that her Kryptonian friend was too preoccupied with the revelry to hear her.

Both Sam and Jess let out an exasperated sigh before answering. “Yes, Ms. Luthor, the preparations are set though I still strongly advise against this.”

“Lena, as your oldest friend and unwilling participant in your…odder schemes, I agree with Jess. You’re being ridiculous. Just tell the girl how you feel. I mean, seriously, the way you two look at each other. Half the time I feel like I’m intruding on you two just as your about to bang on the nearest sturdy surface.”

Had Lena been drinking at that moment, she would have immediately spit it out in a classic comedic moment. “We don’t…I have no clue…we’re just…do you really think she wants to…Sam, what are you…just tell me if everything is in place, please.”

“Yes, Lena, everything is in place at your old office at L-Corp, you drama queen.”

“Miss Luthor, I took care of the placement personally. I can assure the highest quality of everything in your schematics.”

“Thank you, Jess. There will be a special bonus for your troubles this quarter. Sam, you’re lucky I love you and Ruby; otherwise, you’d be getting nothing but actual coal every day for Chanukkah and Christmas.”

“Eh, you can technically set it on fire and use it to light up a room, so not the worst gift all things considered. Anyways, go get your girl, Lena. I will keep the overprotective sister busy for you because I am that considerate a friend.”

“Sam, what do you mean by keeping Alex busy? Sam?”

“I think she hung up, Ms. Luthor.”

“Yes, it appears she did. Thank you, Jess. Now, go enjoy the rest of the party. Happy Holidays.”

“Same to you, Ms. Luthor. Best of luck.”

Lena took a series of quick breaths and gave herself one last internal pep talk before approaching Kara. Her nerves were beginning to get the better of her, so Lena knew she would have to act quickly if she was going actually follow through on her plan. Kara was unoccupied for the first time that night, but, unfortunately, was not under or near any mistletoe. Lena timidly approached Kara and tapped her on the shoulder. Kara turned around and immediately beamed at seeing the raven haired CEO. She enveloped Lena in a full, tight embrace.

“Lena,” Kara said while wrapping her arms around the woman, “I feel like I haven’t spent any time with you at this party.” Neither woman wished to end the hug.

“Well, I actually have something for you back at my old L-Corp office. Meet me there in fifteen minutes?” Lena’s gaze was utterly unguarded as she stared into the deep cerulean of her love’s eyes.

“Of course. I’ll always be there for you.”

“Wonderful. I’ll be waiting.”

*** 

Lena was pacing back and forth in her office. It wasn’t too late to change her plans. Maybe all the head injuries she had experienced over the last year were having more of an effect on her than she initially realized. Head trauma could take months to show symptoms. Lena was pretty sure she had read that somewhere. It would explain why she ever thought this crazy plan was ever a good idea. However, it was too late to turn back as Lena heard the elevator doors open. She hoped and prayed to any deity that would listen that this was not the worst mistake she had ever made.

Lena heard a soft knock on the door. “Lena?”

Lena stood up from the couch and answered, “You can come in, Kara.” The blonde stepped in smiling from ear to ear. Lena took the moment to really admire the object of her affections. Kara was wearing a velvet red dress with emerald green heels and a simple white pearl necklace. Lena always believed that blue, unsurprisingly, was Kara’s best color, but she was still a sight to behold decked out in her holiday attire. Lena had half expected Kara to arrive in a fanciful Christmas sweater, but apparently she had listened to the suggestion of simple party dress and attire. Frankly, Kara could have shown up in a garbage bag and Lena still would have had trouble not being mesmerized by the bubbly superhero.

“So, you said you had something for me here?”

Lena let out a nervous chuckle. “Yes, I do. I hope it meets your approval,” replied Lena as she ambled over to Kara meeting her face to face. Lena pressed the single button on the remote she had been holding and an array of mistletoe descended from the ceiling covering nearly every possible open space in Lena’s office. Kara was flabbergasted and obviously apprehensive by the sudden appearance of the traditional garnish.

“That’s…um…a lot of mistletoe. Must really be difficult having meetings in here with all the…you know.” Kara stated waving her hands to indicate her meaning.

Lena immediately deflated at Kara’s response. She looked down momentarily before recovering her cold CEO demeanor. “Yes, it would be had this been present during the day. Well, I guess my little surprise was not impressive after all.” Lena turned from Kara and moved toward her desk.

Kara followed her friend close behind. “This? The whole mistletoe setup is what you wanted to show me?”

Lena smiled, insincerely, at her oblivious friend. She couldn’t blame or hate Kara for not understanding Lena’s feelings. No, this sensation of hurt and pain and disappointment was utterly Lena’s fault. She could not hold Kara accountable for what she was not aware of.

“Yes, it was just a silly idea. You know with the whole kissing under the mistletoe tradition. Sorry, it was a ridiculous notion.” Lena answered as she tried to distract herself with the papers on her old desk.

“You wanted to kiss me underneath the mistletoe?” asked Kara clearly still confused by the circumstances she found herself in.

“Like I said, Kara, it was a ridiculous idea. I just thought it would be a way to get into the Christmas spirit, but obviously, that didn’t work out. Just forget it.”

“It wasn’t a dumb idea, Lena. It’s just…it’s just I wouldn’t do that to you,” replied Kara not understanding the effect her words would have.

Lena’s apprehension and anguish instantly turned to anger. “Wouldn’t do that to me? Funny, you didn’t seem to have any issue with all the people you kissed at CatCo. Winn, Aaron, Michael; if memory serves you even seemed to have enjoyed a rather unnecessary long snog with Miss Tessmacher. So pray tell, Kara, what exactly is so horrible in your mind about the possibility of having to kiss me underneath some mistletoe?”

Kara was momentarily shocked at Lena’s anger and chagrined at her own ill stated words. “That’s not what I meant. I mean that those were friends and wouldn’t matter and you’re Lena.”

“And what the hell is that supposed to mean?!”

“I just meant that you’re different than everyone else.”

“Thank you for the reminder of that fact, Kara. Really appreciate how even my supposedly best friend sees me as separate from everyone else in her life.” Lena’s ire was getting the best of her, and she needed a drink before things took a turn for the worst, if that was even possible at the moment.

Kara was beginning to realize how her words could be misinterpreted. She was never the best at expressing emotions, and she knew that Lena was not great at believing her own worth. For whatever reason, Lena had planned something this night, and somehow Kara was ruining it. Kara could see Lena putting on the cold veneer she used on those she could never trust. She knew she had to fix this somehow. Kara just hoped that she wouldn’t ruin things further. Kara walked over to the small bar that Lena still maintained in her L-Corp office and placed her hands on Lena’s to stop her from pouring herself her signature scotch. She grabbed Lena by the shoulders and turned her to face the ravenette head on.

“You are different to me than everyone else, Lena. That’s why I didn’t want to kiss you under some stupid holiday weed. I didn’t want our first kiss to be because of some idiotic tradition.”

Lena’s eyes grew in astonishment at Kara’s words. She studied her friend’s face for any signs of deception. She didn’t believe that Kara would openly lie to her about something like this, but Lena was acutely aware of Kara’s self-sacrificing nature. She wouldn’t completely put it past the Kryptonian to place Lena’s own feelings and insecurities above her own emotions.

“First kiss?” The question, barely a whisper, escaped from Lena’s lips. 

Kara smiled at Lena’s inquiry. “Yeah. I was going to finally ask you out at my party. Actually, I was going to ask if you wanted to spend Christmas with me and my family, but Alex said that was probably too much for a first date. So, I was planning a personal movie night on the roof of L-Corp since that’s the first place I saved your life. Kinda thought it would be romantic. There was going to be popcorn and chocolate and other snacks while we watched some classic Disney movies under the stars. We’d cuddle up for warmth, and when it felt right, I was going to try that whole casual stretch to put my arm around your shoulder thing. If that worked, I was going to kiss you or maybe wait until I walked you home and we were outside your door. I hadn’t fully thought it out yet. I was still sort of planning everything with Alex and Winn to figure out the best scenario which is probably pretty ridiculous now that I think about…”

Kara’s ramble was cut off by Lena’s lips on her own. Kara’s surprise and immobilization was momentary as realization of what was happening sunk in. She responded in kind to Lena’s enthusiasm. The kiss was beyond either woman’s fantasies, and both had had many, many fantasies and dreams about this moment. Neither wished to end the kiss, but oxygen was becoming an issue. They finally separated from their kiss and stared at one another in joyful surprise and acceptance.

“Sorry for ruining your date idea. Just couldn’t wait any longer for something I’ve wanted to do since you walked into this office behind your cousin.”

Kara chuckled at Lena’s response. “Nothing to apologize for. That can be our second kiss.”

Lena bit her lower lip pondering how she should answer Kara’s statement. “Or that could be like our third or fourth kiss, perhaps?” Lena asked with her eyes darkening as her gaze never left Kara’s lips.

“I could live with that. Merry Christmas, Lena.”

“Merry Christmas, Kara.” Lena replied as she pulled her in for another kiss underneath the vast array of mistletoe scattered across her office.


	3. Missed Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena miss their flight home on Christmas Eve and are stuck at the airport. Lena tries to make the best of a bad situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slightly different interpretation of the prompt. Hope you like.

Missed Flight 

“No, no, no, no, no, NO!” Kara yelled, her voice carrying throughout the airport. She stared dejectedly at the updated display board. DELAYED. There in big, bright, red letters was the proof that their flight home had been delayed which meant she was probably going to miss Christmas Eve dinner with Alex and Eliza. Of course, that also meant that she was not going to enjoy Eliza’s glazed ham or the sweet potatoes or the famous Danvers Secret Recipe Chocolate Pecan Pie, at least not till she made another one for Christmas dinner, but still there were only so many occasions when Kara’s adopted mother would make the best desert in the universe and missing on even a single opportunity to have it was essentially sacrilege in Kara’s mind. Unfortunately, there wasn’t much she could do but see how long she would be delayed.

“Um, excuse me, Miss?” began Kara sheepishly as she approached the woman behind the gate desk. “Do you, by any chance, have information on the delayed flight to Midvale? Flight D4772? Maybe how long it will be delayed?”

The woman smiled and nodded her head affirmatively while she tapped away on her computer screen. She quickly skimmed through the pages of updated information before responding. “Actually, Miss, that flight has, unfortunately, been canceled. In fact, all outgoing flights have been canceled and incoming flights have been rerouted to other airports. That’s a bit weird…give me a quick moment.”

_Canceled_ thought Kara. Her flight couldn’t have been canceled. She was supposed to be minutes away from watching unnecessarily censored movies while drinking overpriced drinks in, an extremely rare case, first class and trying not to embarrass herself as she asked for another warmed chocolate chip cookie with **two** scoops of vanilla ice-cream. But apparently the universe was conspiring against her and decided that instead of being back home in her warm adolescent bed wrapped up in the arms of her girlfriend, Kara was going to be stranded at Metropolis International Airport for the night. If it wasn’t for the one reprieve currently walking toward her, Kara would probably consider her circumstances to be utterly unbearable.

“Kara, darling, I just got an update on my phone, and, sadly, our flight has been canceled,” said Lena coming to stand next to her girlfriend.

“Yeah, I saw the DELAYED shift and asked the gate about it. The lady there told me that all the flights have either been canceled or rerouted, but she’s not sure why,” responded Kara crinkle becoming more and more apparent on her forehead.

“Yes, that makes sense. Apparently, there is a freak storm in direct route of most of the flight patterns coming into Metro International. The storm should actually be arriving here in a few hours, but it doesn’t seem like it will be too bad. Heavy rain, slight lightning, but it’s supposed to pass by around two a.m., so I pulled some strings and got us two seats on the first red eye out. With a little luck, we’ll make it in time to enjoy Eliza’s pancake breakfast. Though you probably won’t beat Alex for the first stack this time. Sorry, love.”

Kara couldn’t help but smile at her girlfriend’s words. They hadn’t been dating long, well not officially anyways. Their friends argued that the two were too oblivious to their interactions and feelings and had actually been dating for the better part of a year without realizing it. Looking back now, Kara really couldn’t argue against them. This was supposed to be their first Christmas at Midvale as an official couple. Sure, Lena had joined them last year, but that was just as a good friend, even if Eliza doted on her and showed Lena the picture albums of Kara’s less than stellar moments growing up. Even so, Kara had been looking forward to being with her family and girlfriend while watching the Muppet Christmas Carol, which was the best version obviously. They would drink hot chocolate with extra marshmallows and whipped cream. Both Alex and Eliza would sneak some “holiday cheer” from the kitchen into their drinks at some point during the night. At some point in their holiday exuberance, someone, it was always Kara, would decide that the night required cookies, and all three Danvers girls, mostly Eliza, would bake enough treats to feed them all even with Kara’s and Alex’s unnatural appetite. It was one of Kara’s favorite times of the year, and she had been thinking about how much fun and amazing it would be to integrate Lena. Kara had been dreaming the last few nights of seeing her sister and mother and girlfriend under one roof in comfy pajamas laughing and talking and waiting for Christmas morning. So, clearly, she and Lena were now stuck in Metropolis because Kara just had to spend at least one night with Kal and Lois this holiday season.

Lena could easily sense her girlfriend’s distress. Lena did not have the sentimental attachment to the holidays that Kara so wholeheartedly possessed. Kara had the warmth, with some minor turbulence, of the Danvers while Lena survived the coldness and hearth of issues of the Luthors. It was not so surprising that the two women held such divergent connections to this time of year.

“Kara, darling, you know you can go home right now. I know how much you want to be with Alex and Eliza,” said Lena.

Kara turned to her girlfriend crinkle front and center on her forehead. “Lena,” Kara admonished. “I’m not leaving you here alone on Christmas Eve. And yes you’re supposed to be with family during this time, so, yeah, it sucks that I can’t be with Alex and Eliza, but I have family right here with me.” Kara stated while squeezing Lena tighter.

Lena tried to hide the blush that spread on her face. “Fine…dork.”

“Yeah, but your dork, nerd,” replied Kara kissing the top of Lena’s head. Kara noticed the downtrodden faces and expressions on the people, particularly the children, sprawled throughout the airport. “I do kind of wish we could spread some Christmas cheer here though. Everyone looks so sad being stuck at the airport for Christmas Eve.”

Lena followed Kara’s gaze around their area in the airport. Kara was, unfortunately, correct. Lena could see how sad and agitated most of the people were with their circumstances. All around were parents trying to console their worried children about missing Santa Clause and not being at home for Christmas. She could hear people on their phones trying to explain their situation to loved ones on the other line. Lena bit her lower lip as the cogs and wheels in her head began to turn.

Kara looked over at the seated woman next to her. “Lena, you have that look.”

Lena furrowed her brow in confusion. “What look?”

“The ‘I’m a genius capable of nearly anything with a pension for dramatics, and I am formulating a plan’ look. Lena, what are you going to do?” asked Kara.

Lena broke out a smile at Kara’s incredulous statement. “Just going to flex my Luthor ruthlessness and resources a bit. I just need you to round everyone up and convince them to listen to the announcement that will eventually sound out over the PA system.”

“Okay. How much time do you need?”

Lena once more looked at her girlfriend in confusion. “Really? No questions about what I’m going to do or anything?”

Kara smiled and gave Lena a quick peck on the lips. “I’ve learned that it is best to just support you and ask Alex for forgiveness later when you get that look in your eyes. At least, this time you won’t be breaking any major laws. You won’t, right?”

“Mmm…probably not. At least not any of real consequence.”

“Lena?”

“It will be fine, darling. I just need an hour, better yet make it an hour and a half to get everything done.

“Fine." 

Lena gave Kara a kiss on the cheek and walked over to the nearest manned Information Booth. Lena began to speak before the man behind the desk could go into his usual spiel. “Hello, I’m Lena Luthor, yes that Lena Luthor, and I need you to contact whomever owns, controls, and/or manages this airport as well as the individuals who run and operate the various food and commercial vendors located throughout the airport. If it helps, you can tell them that I am about to make them a lot of money if they give in to my small requests. I’ll give you five minutes to do so then I’ll have my people do it for me. Will that work for you?”

The man sat dumbfounded for a moment before Lena’s glare made him understand that she was not joking. He got to work on her request immediately after that.

*** 

“Would all stranded passengers please go to the central waystation of the airport? I repeat, all stranded passengers are invited to go to the central waystation for a holiday surprise.” The message was repeated a few times on the PA system. Luckily, Kara had managed to corral and convince the demoralized airport stragglers to follow her toward the assigned location. She just really hoped that Lena had pulled off whatever it was she was going to do because Kara really did not want to deal with an angry mob of stranded people on Christmas Eve.

“Okay, so everyone just follow me and we will arrive at the surprise shortly…” Kara instantly became speechless at the sight before. Everyone around followed suit. There were tables and chairs set up around the area and in corresponding corridors with holiday settings and placements. Decorations and lights adorned the area giving everything a warm glow. There was a large tree off in the corner with gift wrapped presents piled high around it. It was like a Rockwell painting if he every painted an all Americana holiday portrait set in an airport. And at the center of it all was her Lena.

“Hello everyone, I am Lena Luthor, yes that Lena Luthor. Like all of you, I am currently stranded at Metropolis International Airport and would rather be practically anywhere else right now. Regrettably, we are stuck here until the morning. I am sure you all have homes and families and loved ones that you wish you could be spending Christmas Eve with. And, frankly, there is no real substitute for spending time with loved ones; however, someone I love and care about very much champions and embodies the idea of finding the positive in dire conditions. Further, if you can’t find one, you make it. Now, I can’t get you home any faster, but I hope that this small gesture behind me will make the ache of not being home a little more bearable. Merry Christmas. Happy Holidays. And please, enjoy,” finished Lena gesturing behind her to encourage the people present to indulge in the food, drink, and gifts provided.

No one moved unsure of what was really transpiring. Kara began to worry that those present would be too wary of Lena’s intentions or motivations. She could see Lena’s usual CEO confidence begin to falter at the lack of movement or enthusiasm. Lena was keeping on a tight smile, but Kara knew her girlfriend too well. She was a few seconds away from excusing herself to probably have a panic attack away from prying eyes. Kara was about to rush to console Lena when a small voice broke the tense silence.

“Mommy, there are gifts under the tree. Are they for us?” asked a small brunette. The mother was unsure of how to respond to her daughter’s curiosity. Kara stepped forward and bent down to address the small child.

“They sure are, sweetie. Santa heard about all of us being stranded here and not at home, and he made a special stop to make sure we all had something for Christmas. Now, I can’t guarantee that what you asked for will be under that tree, but I know that at least one of those gifts is for you. So how about you take your mommy’s hand, go over there, and see if you find something you like? That sound like a plan, sweetie?” asked Kara. The little girl nodded her head enthusiastically and looked up toward her mother for confirmation. The woman smiled down at her daughter and let herself be led to the tree. She whispered a silent ‘Thank You’ to Lena as they passed by.

“Well, we might as well eat if there’s food, right?!” bellowed out an older gentleman as he made his way toward the buffet style set up. Others followed the man’s example. Some went straight to the random assortment of food. Most of those with children made their way toward the tree and thermal socks posing as stockings. A few ambled over to the television set up that was playing Christmas classics. In a matter of minutes, the quiet assembly of stranded random passengers became a loud, boisterous party.

“How did you do all this?” asked Kara walking up to Lena and embracing her in a tight hug.

“Well, Kara, you may be able to fly and lift impossibly heavy objects with just your arms, but your girlfriend is not without some skills. And you’d be surprised what the Luthor charm and a nearly bottomless wallet can do under the right motivation and circumstances. As to what you see before you, I bought out most of the stock of the airport commercial stores for the gifts, even added an extra tip for the employees to wrap them. The food was provided by the selection of vendors which is why most of it is fried chicken, pizza, burgers, Asian cuisine, and random sandwiches and snacks. I also bought out the entirety of every candy, chocolate, and confectionary store in the airport to fill a lot of thermal socks with as makeshift stockings for the kids. Don’t worry, I saved you one as well. The rest was just convincing the remaining employees to help out in setting up and dishing out food and drinks. That was the easiest part. Just took a thousand dollar bonus for each, so all in all, this was one of my simpler schemes.”

“Do I even want to know how much this all cost?” asked Kara.

Lena kissed Kara on the cheek. “Darling, I have a lot of money. This didn’t really even cause a dent in my net worth. Let’s just leave it at that for now.”

“Fine,” replied Kara amused at her girlfriend’s generosity and antics. She was a little sad knowing that no one outside of this airport would probably know what Lena had done. If Kara could have one gift this night, it would be for the world to see the Lena that she knew. Alas, the Luthor legacy was long and difficult to overcome. Perhaps one day her amazing girlfriend would finally be able to reach past the shadow her family cast. Before Kara could get further lost in her thoughts, their quiet moment was interrupted by the little girl who had first spoken up. She had a large stuffed unicorn held tightly under her right armpit and was standing before them tugging at Lena’s coat trying to get her attention. Lena knelt down to meet the girl face to face.

“Did you need something, dear?” asked Lena softening her voice when talking to the young girl.

“I just wanted to thank you, Miss Luthor. Mommy told me that you helped Santa bring the presents. And that you got us the yummies in the socks. Thank you for making this not a crummy Christmas,” replied the little girl placing a sloppy wet kiss on Lena’s cheek before running off to return to her mother. It wasn’t quite the entire world. It wasn’t even all of National City, but it would more than do for the night.

Lena stayed in her kneeled position for a moment before standing up. She tried to quickly wipe away the small tears that were forming in the corners of her eyes. Kara let her believe she was successful before hugging her tightly and kissing her temple.

“You did good, Miss Luthor. You did real good,” whispered Kara in Lena’s ear. Lena let out a wet laugh and grasped the arms around her.

“C’mon, Kara. Let’s get you fed before the good stuff runs out.”

“I’m not going to argue with that.”

Both women joined a table that were in the middle of discussing whether or not Die Hard was a Christmas movie while setting up a game of Settlers of Catan that one of them had found underneath the tree. The morning would bring Eliza and Alex and Midvale, but for tonight they had good food, welcome company, and each other. It wasn’t the night that either Kara or Lena were expecting, but it was far from the worst Christmas either had ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, these are being posted a bit late and am currently playing catch up. Also, not my idea, just participating. Hope it's not too bad and some of you enjoy these messes of random writing inspiration. Happy Holidays.


End file.
